


Hello! I'm 2X years old and I'm scared to tell my partner I'm an S/M

by Yinyinng



Series: Love Unholyc [2]
Category: Love Unholyc
Genre: BDSM Lessons, F/M, idol drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinyinng/pseuds/Yinyinng
Summary: SM'S, the idol group that is now classified as world idols. SM'S has another meaning for this group, Sadism and Masochism play!2 years after their dating ban, it seems spring has finally come for this group or for one of them??[Hello, I'm 2X and I've been dating my girlfriend for 6 months, how long till I tell her that I'm an M?]The comments are....T T  -Wonseok
Relationships: OC is you, WonseokXOC
Series: Love Unholyc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975903
Kudos: 4





	Hello! I'm 2X years old and I'm scared to tell my partner I'm an S/M

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm really in love with the SM'S boys and I think I'm putting more thought into about this certain fic because it holds my kink~ TMI but hey, Unholyc isn't a pure game anyway~  
> It's a fictional world, but since there's not much know about Wonseok and Aiden. I love them already! I'll be making Jung Hi fics too as soon as I'm finished with this! 
> 
> The POV changes most of the time. Wonseok is 3rd while you're second. Please be mindful about safe, consensual, sex!

I JUST AHD TO SAVE THE TAGS BECAUS EI WAS PLANNING TO WRITE HERE BUT IT WAS SO DIFFICULT 

COMING SOON


End file.
